I Told You So
by Ravenclawtheatergeek
Summary: When something bad happens to Ziva how does the team react, more importantly how does Tony react TIVA possibly MCABBY But mostly TIVA Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here it is another TIVA fanfic I'm a one trick pony I admit but you know it's whatever and Oh my other NCIS fanfic (heartless) didn't get a single review so I'm a little upset so it would be the coolest thing in the world if every one that reads this leaves a review (wishful thinking I know right)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters in it. I do however own this plot and any characters I make up and put in the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"What are you staring at DiNozzo?" Ziva asked as if she didn't already know.

"Nothing, it's just I…I…umm. Why are you so dressed up?" He stuttered. It was true she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a short dark blue dress that came to right above her knee, and although it flowed away from her body below her bust Tony could still see all of her perfect curves. She wore black sling-back heels. Her long thick hair was made even thinker with curls that were pulled back away from her face. All Tony could think about was when they went under cover together, and how beautiful she looked then as well as now. "Well if you must know Tony I have a date tonight. I just had to stop by and give the director something before I left," She said sounding as aggravated as she could. Even though deep inside she wanted him to ask that very question so that she could give her response and see his reaction. "Well who is this guy Ziva? Where'd you meet him? What's he like?" He knew he sounded like an over protective father as he fired out these questions, but he didn't care. He guessed that was good since he really felt more like the VERY jealous boyfriend.

"Why does it matter DiNozzo? All that matters is that he is richer, more successful, more interesting, and defiantly better looking than you." She had a very smug smile as she walked across the bull pen towards the elevator. "I don't like how this guy sounds. Don't trust him Ziva," Tony barked from his desk, but Ziva had already entered the elevator and left. "I bet he's gay," Tony whispered under his breath

__________________________________________________________________________________

As Ziva got out of her small car and walked into the restaurant she noticed how nice it was. It was very large with white marble all around it. It had large white columns with carvings of grapes, goddesses, and animals wrapped around them. The host came over to me and with a very thick but painfully fake Italian accent asked, "May I help you miss?"

"Yes, actually I am looking for a Mr. Chariten."

"Awww, yes, he reserved a special table for you two towards the back. Very romantic ma'am." She walked towards the back with him until they reached a small round table. Her date came around and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you Michael ."

"No problem. I'm really glad you came. When I first saw you I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you were, and I knew I would kick myself if I didn't ask you out."

"Are you always this forward with all women Michael?" I asked, shocked.

"Only the ones that look like you. So no. Why was it bad?"

"No, just different I liked it. Most men barely tell women anything after years of dating. It is nice to see someone that knows how to tell the truth." As we continued our conversation I looked at him memorizing his every feature. It was something we had learned in Massoud training. We were told to do it with every person we had come into contact with, I had been doing it since I was about six so it was like second nature to me. He was very handsome to say the least. He had a square chin and jaw with very chiseled cheek bones. His hair was a messy pile on top of his head that came down across his eyes. It was dark brown, the exact color of Tony's. Oh No! I was not going to think about this now. Tonight was about me and I was not going to let Dinozzo ruin it for me. There was no way.

We had talked about everything from our families to our jobs when the check came. I was terrified to look at the price. I knew this was a really nice place, I also knew that I had ordered the filet mignon, and between the two of us we had gone through a bottle of one of their most expensive Merlots. I just did not want him to think I was needy, or a silver miner. Then I began to think I have never been this worried about what guys have thought about me. Maybe since I came to America my life had become slightly more normal, or maybe it was just something in his eyes. The same eyes I had only seen once before, only somewhat more intriguing on the other man in a different way.

He took the check and did not ever look at it like it was crazy, like I knew the price was. "Thank you so much Michael, I really had a great time. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Soon," he stated. "Let me walk you to you car." When we reached the car I turned around to give him a quick hug and see if I could maybe get a good night kiss out of the deal. Though as I wrapped my arms around him I felt a sharp prick in my back, and before I knew what had happened I was falling into his strong arms as everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________

OOOOO cliff hanger OK so even though I don't really want to do this I have no other choice. If I get five reviews you'll get chapter two ten reviews and you'll get two and three.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Okay so here's the answers to the questions I got in my reviews (which by the way I'm so happy that I got as many as I did!!!!)

No, Michael is not Michael Rivkin I seriously just pulled a random name out of my head.

Tony was being sarcastic when he said "I bet he's gay" he was just jealous.

No, this is not a rape story.

I'm from the U.S. .

The first part in the bull pen is 3rd person, and the second part when Ziva's on her date is 1st person in her POV. Sorry I should've said that.

Thanks again for all the reviews I LOVE them!

________________________________________________________________________

(3rd Person)

"Where's Ziva DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned as he stormed into the bull pen.

"How would i know boss?"

"I don't know DiNozzo, and frankly I don't care, but you better find her soon so I can kick her butt for being two hours late."

"Uhh boss she went on a date last night. It probably went well and the guy doesn't have an alarm clock," Tony said cringing on the inside at the thought of Ziva being in bed with another man.

"What kind of loser doesn't have an alarm clock Tony?" McGee shot out.

"I don't know McGoogle the same kind of loser that went out with Ziva last night."

"You sound jealous Tony."

" Oh, Okay this coming from you, who gets jealous of every guy Abby comes in contact with," Tony retaliated.

" I have no idea what you're talking about Tony," he said almost convincingly, but the bright scarlet on his cheeks clearly gave him away.

"Shut up and find Ziva!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes, Sir," Tony replied like a little boy trying to get on daddy's good side. He sat down and began calling every number he knew that might know something. "Put a BOLO out on her and her car McGee," Gibbs commanded.

"Uhh, boss Why are you making such a big deal about Ziva being late?" McGee asked after about 10 minutes of gathering enough courage to question Gibbs.

"Because McGee name a single time Ziva's been late and it hasn't meant something bad has happened to her." Gibbs had a point they all remembered the last time she'd been late. She was wanted by the FBI, NCIS, NSA, Mossad, Iran, Israel, and countless other countries and agencies. "And my gut is telling me something. Now are you gonna keep asking me questions, or are you gonna find Officer David."

"Finding Ziva boss," Mcgee answered Gibbs obediently as well as fearfully. "I'll go down stairs and see if Abby knows anything." He stood there for several seconds looking for permission. "Are you still here?" Gibbs questioned.

Ever since Gibbs had mentioned his gut Tony was a little more scared. Gibb's gut never seemed to fail. More often then not it meant something bad. He knew Ziva was strong, probably the strongest woman he had ever met physically ,as well as emotionally, but he also knew that she wasn't unbreakable no matter how much she thought she was. He felt strangely protective of her. she was his partner after all, but this was some thing different. Some thing he'd only felt once before. Although he felt it hard determining who it was stronger for. He was finding it hard determining any of his emotions lately. Except of course sarcasm and immaturity.

(McGee's POV)

"Timmy I can't tell you that! It's classified information!" Gasped Abby.

"Abby this is important," I said. I wanted to hold off on telling her that there could be bad news, I didn't want to scare her. "Tony told you to do this, didn't he? He just wants to know what Ziva's doing 'cause he's jealous."

"No, Abby this has nothing to do with Tony. Just tell me where she went and who she was with," I said trying so hard to keep my cool.

"McGee something's wrong isn't it?" She gave me those eyes. Eyes that made me melt; I couldn't let her worry if something bad was going to happen or not. I couldn't let her feel uninformed and useless. I knew that would kill her. "Ziva hasn't shown up for work, and Gibbs thinks it could be bad."

"What?" She asked. Her face falling into a worried, terrified pout. I walked over to her and put my hands on her cheeks. "It'll be okay Abs we just need your help." She swiveled her eyes to take a look at each of my hands. I whipped them down and put them into my pockets.

"She went out with a guy named Michael uh-mm Michael Chariten, said he was super hot, super rich. They went to Vizzano's, it's a nice place in DC right out side the mall. Really nice. I mean SecNav and the president eat there nice. She said that they met at Walmart, he asked her out, and she said yes. She spoke really highly of him." She paused for five long seconds then ran over to me swinging her arms around my shoulders and burying her head at my neck. "Tell me she's gonna be okay Timmy, tell me."

I stroked her hair and whispered that everything was going to be okay, but both of us had been doing our jobs long enough to know that you should never assume that every thing's peachy keen because those are the times when some one gets hurt or worse. We were going to need a little bit more than reassuring words to calm our nerves. We were going to need Ziva.

______________________________________________________________________

Soooo be sure to tell me what you think I'm really sorry for not updating I'd make an excuse, but I don't have one. I'm just kind of stupid and I feel terrible so please don't give me any grief about that in the reviews thanks I love you guys so much. GOD bless!!!!


End file.
